Midnight
by Arianna Victoire Snape
Summary: This is AU! Imagine that Severus did not resent Harry for what James Potter did to him in the past. Imagine that he decided to save his life and take him away from England. Imagine if he had taken him to The Cullens... Edward/Hermione Harry/Ginny. Enjoy!


**

* * *

**

Prologue

* * *

Severus Snape gasped at the sight he found. Walls were torn down and smoke was rising from the explosion. He knew that no one would be able to survive that blast!

What hurt him the most was the thought of his precious Lily was going to be dead. He knew Lily and Potter would have been inside the house with their son and Voldemort would have not shown them any mercy if they defied him.

Turning, he was about to disapperate when a baby's cry was heard. His eyebrows rose and he ran into the ruins, dodging the burning wood and furniture. He made his way up the broken stairs and choked on the smoke.

"Lily!" he yelled. Blinking through the smoke and fire and ran into a small room where the source of the crying was. There on the floor wrapped in a black blanket was a struggling baby. His wails weren't the centre of his attention though. It was the woman laid beside him; beautiful green eyes wide open in fear and her fire red hair was strewn across her face.

He ignored the baby for only a moment, pain cutting his heart as he stared at the woman he had loved for a long time. How could she be gone? How could she leave him? But…how could he be the one who told his _master_ the Prophecy in the first place! Sighing he looked away, tears gathering in his eyes.

It was his fault she was dead. His fault that he would never hear her melodic voice again or see her emerald eyes twinkle when they met secretly.

Suddenly, the baby's crying captured his attention. He looked over and as soon as his eyes met the similar green his heart began to mend. He could not save the woman he loved, but he would be damned to not save this little boy who had his mother's eyes.

Picking him up, he stood and never took his eyes from his. The boy stopped crying immediately and looked up curiously at the strange man.

"Da?" he asked, Severus sighed.

"No…Harry." That was the boys name right? But he remembered when he met Lily after Harry was born and she showed him the pictures. "I'm not your father Harry," he whispered. Harry's little face showed a frown.

"Where Da?" Severus felt sorry for the boy. He had lost both his parents and he didn't even realise it. Then he thought.

Dumbledore would want to take the boy to his relatives and the only relative that was living that Harry would be able to go to was his Aunt Petunia's, Lily's sister.

He immediately shook his head. No way would Harry be going to that Dragon's Den! But suddenly a thought came to his mind. There was a family which he had come across in America when he was researching potion and he got to know them very well.

Carlisle Cullen was a muggle doctor, who with his wife Esme adopted four teenagers. However, with Severus being a wizard he was able to spot a vampire at a mile away. But he understood the discretion that needed to be taken for them, and they were special. They were what they called, "vegetarians" because they did not have human blood. They wanted to keep at least one ounce of their humanity and decided they would not hurt the creatures that they so really wanted to be.

Taking the chance, he held the boy tightly and gave a final glance to Lily.

'_I'm doing this for you Lily. Your son will be very well taken care of and when he is ready, he will return.'_ And he apperated.

Carlisle Cullen was just arriving home in his Alaskan home when a faint pop twitched in his ears. He frowned and looked around the snowy woods that surrounded his home, his eyes and ears pricked for any sign of movement. Suddenly a black streak came from the edge of the wood and Carlisle snarled in warning.

"I apologise Carlisle if I scared you or made you panic in any way. You may not remember me but I am –"

"Severus Snape" Carlisle smiled and held out a pale hand for him to shake. Severus smiled but didn't shake it. This was when Carlisle realised the bundle in his friend's arms. "Severus…I had no idea you became a father!" he exclaimed. Severus smirked.

"If only I was his father, then I would not be here. No he is my…friend's son. She has recently been murdered with her husband by-"

"Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter has become the only boy in the World to have survived the killing curse and he has a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt which marks the exact spot where the curse rebounded off of his head." Severus looked behind his friend at the teenage girl behind her father.

"Alice…you have not changed a bit." He said simply. He was 18 when he met Alice and they had a small fling before he had to admit that he only loved Lily at the time.

But Alice smiled and walked over, giving him a small hug before expecting the boy in his arms.

"He kinda' looks like you Sev…he yours?" she asked. He rolled his eyes.

"You know he is not mine. He was Lily's and Potters." Alice nodded and took him from his arms.

"Aw…he's so cute! And Rose would love him…" Severus' brow rose.

"Of course…you already know my decision I see." She nodded and bounced the boy as he began to stir.

"I always wanted a little brother!" Carlisle laughed.

"So what am I?" Severus nodded to the young man behind Alice. Edward Cullen was one of the oldest vampires in their coven but he was the youngest in 'teenage' years, being only 17 years.

"Edward" Edward nodded and looked over Alice's shoulder at the boy.

"He's young…it's a shame that he lost his parents at such a young age. Maybe it would be good for him to have a family." Severus nodded. Carlisle immediately understood.

"You wish for my family to take this boy in?" he asked. Severus sighed and nodded.

"I know, everyone in England will automatically think that he is dead but it is better than him being abused by his Aunt." Carlisle nodded.

"Why don't you come inside Severus and we shall have this conversation with the rest of our family. I am sure Esme will not take much convincing but Rosalie and Emmett have recently married and they may not want a baby around, especially because Rosalie cannot conceive children," Severus nodded and followed the three into the house.

It turned out that Rosalie and Esme were on the same wavelength and both was so excited about having a baby around the house, seeing that neither had a chance to have a baby. But Jasper was still wary. Being a newborn for less than 10 years he was still attracted to human blood he did not want to cause injury to the small boy.

But one breath told him that he would be ok, because the amount of magical power in Harry's blood gave them all a sense of protection and they knew that they could not hurt him.

"Please take care of him for me. I shall visit at the holidays from the school I work at and I will keep you updated with what is happening in England." Carlisle nodded and gave Harry back to Severus as he stood.

Harry gave Severus a toothless smile and automatically a smile came upon Severus' face.

"Listen to me Harry. Uncle Severus will be back soon but you will be staying with your new parents…understand?" Harry frowned.

"Ma? Da?" Severus nodded and turned him towards Carlisle and Esme.

"They are your Ma and Da Harry." Harry thought for a moment and yawned, before nodding and leaning back against his chest.

"Bye bye Uncle Sev'" Severus' heart grew warm and he held the boy tightly before handing him back to Carlisle "Take care of him. He is the only thing left that is like Lily." The Cullen's nodded and smiled as he gave one last glance at the boy before dissapperating.

Carlisle sighed and bounced the boy as he fell to sleep on his shoulder. He smiled at Esme.

"We have a new Cullen then." She nodded.

"What do we call him?" Alice squealed.

"Lorenzo!" they rolled their eyes.

"Why don't we stick with Harry, it stops confusion. But instead, we'll call him Harry Sebastian Cullen." They frowned at his middle name.

"Sebastian?"

"It is another name for Severus. And I believe if it wasn't for Severus, Harry would not be alive."

* * *

**16 years later**

Harry yawned as he turned the page of his potions book that his Uncle Severus had given him at the beginning of summer. It was his Uncle that had taught him all his magic from the age of 7. He taught him how to use magic wandlessly and wordlessly so the use of a wand was unnecessary. He was taught how to channel his energy into each curse and adjust the power with each spell. He was then taught many potions that was drilled into his mind that he had to carry the most important along with him at all times. His Uncle taught him many things that even his 7th years hadn't been taught before.

He loved his Uncle, and even though the man would never admit it, he was sure that he loved him to. He sometimes would talk to him about his other parents and the life he may have had in England. He would have hated it.

Because of his family's condition however, they had to move all the way around America because they all wanted to fit in. He looked up as Edward chucked a massive box to Emmett. He scoffed at the easy movement between the two.

To be honest, he was slightly jealous of their long lasting life and their amazing strength and speed. And Edward and Alice had special powers!

He had mentioned to Edward, who was his favourite brother, that he would like to become a vampire, but then Edward laughed and mentioned that he would like to be a wizard but not everything in life could happen like that.

In New Jersey, he had made good friends with a girl who was from England for the summer with her parents. She was 13 and he found he had taken a liking to her. She was called Hermione and she was pretty cute in his opinion. But he knew that after the summer, they would be moving away again and she would be going back to England.

After their parting, he promised himself he would never get close to another 'muggle' again, because they would have to move away again. This made him concentrate more on his magic studies and learn more about his past.

However, the family would be moving to Forks, in Washington and he would have to sign up to another new school again, along with his brothers and sisters.

"Harry? Are you ok?" He looked up and smiled at his mother.

"I'm ok." She sighed and sat beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You know honey…you can tell me what's wrong." He smiled sadly. Esme always was able to read Harry like a book. She loved him just like all her other kids and she actually was able to watch him grow up.

Harry sighed. "I guess…I'm getting sick of moving around all the time. I can't make friends properly and I guess I just feel kinda lonely. You're all together because you're all the same and I only have something in common with my Uncle Severus and I only get to see him when he decides to come back…" He shook his head frustrated, then looked into Esme's sad eyes. "I'm sorry Esme…I guess I have a lot on my mind…and I didn't need to take it out on you…you have enough on your mind with moving and everything." Esme sighed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Now come on Harry…you know we can speak about anything, this is why I asked you to call me mommy when you were a kid! What do you really want?" Harry looked away for a moment then smiled.

"I guess….I wanna fit in…somewhere." He sighed. Why was it so hard to talk about it! Esme smiled and brushed her fingers through his hair.

"Harry, you know we can't change you into a vampire…it just isn't right." She explained. He frowned.

"I know, but maybe it's something else I need. Maybe….no," he looked away. Esme frowned.

"What?" Suddenly Alice stormed into the room.

"No! Harry Cullen don't even make that decision!" she exclaimed. Harry winced.

"Alice I wish you wouldn't do that! At least Edward respects someone's privacy!" He exclaimed. Alice glared.

"Esme, Harry's thinking about going to England, where the mad guy who wants to kill him is!" Harry glared back.

"Well if I can't fit in with my family then what else am I supposed to do!"

"You do fit in here Harry! You are our family and you have been for 16 years!

What makes it any different?" Harry looked away.

"It is ok for you to say there are no differences Alice. You, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett are the same. You have to move because you could get found out…but this has caused trouble for me…" Alice watched her little brother crumble. She could see his point. If he went to the school Severus worked at, then he would definitely fit in. But then he would be missed. He and Edward were like twins at school and it meant that they were not alone. If Harry went to England then Edward would be alone.

"But you're family…and family stick together…" Harry took her hand.

"Then come with me." She looked up. It would have to take a family discussion. They never made decisions without.

"Harry…I believe you would do well at Hogwarts…and I also think, because you've been trained by Emmett and Jasper and Edward, then you would be able to defend yourself. I personally think it would be a good experience!" Carlisle exclaimed. The rest of the family groaned. Harry sighed.

"What am I supposed to do?" he looked at Edward. The sandy haired boy looked into his brother's eyes. Harry understood immediately. "I'll go, if Edward wants to come with me…"

Carlisle's eyebrows rose and everyone gasped.

"That would be interesting…" Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Why would that be interesting?" Rosalie asked. He smiled.

"Well, Edward has a gift, which means he can pass at Hogwarts as what Wizarding folk call a 'seer'. Of course he would have to be taught the basics and obviously he will have to be able to wield a wand to be accepted into the school…I don't think he would have any trouble with this…" the family frowned.

"I am no wizard Carlisle….I was never asked into Hogwarts or any other wizarding school," Carlisle nodded.

"Do you remember four years ago Edward, when your powers seemed to grow in strength? The distant that you could hear us from was amazing! According to Severus, and the pain in Harry's scar proved this, This Lord Voldemort returned, obviously after Harry and your power rose at that very moment. I think it was the need to protect Harry that enhanced your powers, thus making it possible for you to channel this magical energy and use it with a wand." Harry's eyes brightened.

"Or even without!" Edward shook his head.

"Look, I'm all for going with Harry to this school but…people would know automatically! I would be avoided like the plague!" Harry chuckled.

"Edward, this is a magic school. Sure, people would know but they would easily get used to the idea and probably think that having a vampire around would be pretty cool! I know some of the Professors that Uncle Severus has told me about would be really interested!" Edward sighed and looked at his family. He knew that he loved Harry as much as a brother should be loved and he was actually the only member of his family he had been able to watch grow and bond with. But what else could he do to persuade Harry to stay and go to Forks with their family.

"Well, what if we managed to stay in Forks for a good couple of years? You'd be able to make a good few friends there!" Harry frowned.

"Ok…so we go into school as Juniors and I come out graduated…then we move away from Forks when people notice that I'm growing and none of my brothers and sisters are so we'll have to go to another place in America and I'll be going to a damn college alone while you lot are together in High school. Let's face it guys, there will be a point where I'll succeed even the two of you in age!" he pointed to Carlisle and Esme looked away sadly. "I know at Hogwarts you'll all learn new things and you wouldn't have to hide anymore! You can be yourselves and you'd be able to go hunt in a muggle forest near by! I feel like I'm trapped in a world that I don't belong in and somehow another world is calling me, pulling me to it! I love you all so much but I don't know what to do anymore! The fear that you will all live when I am old shakes me and it's telling me to get a grip but I can't! I can't let you go because you all mean so much to me and -" his voice broke as tears escaped from his eyes. The feelings that he had been keeping inside all this time flew from his eyes with every tear and sob. He felt two arms wrap around him and he released his emotions into the shoulder he was sobbing into. He recognised Rosalie's soft jumper and he tried to pull away but she kept a vice like grip on him.

"It's ok Harry…Shh." She rubbed comforting circles on Harry's back like she did when he was child and he felt himself relax. Once his sobs subsided he pulled away and looked to the floor. He had told his family all his hidden emotions he had been feeling and he felt embarrassed and ashamed.

"Thanks…I'm going to my room." And without a word they let him go to his sanctuary.

Once he had left the family looked up at each other and sighed, now they knew the extent of their brother's feelings they felt awful.

"He's never broken down like that for ages." Rosalie whispered, a hand covering the wet patch on her jumper. She felt immediate sorrow for her younger brother.

"Do you think we have been trailing him along with us all this time? Not allowing him to have a popper life? I mean, he's had to feed himself, we don't eat the same. And he's had to grow up with a family that doesn't grow around him. He only spends a little of his time while at school with kids his actual age because he fears getting close to them when we have to leave…How could we let this happen to him?" Esme cried, "We promised Severus when we took him in that he would have a happy life!"

"I have." Everyone's head snapped to the door where Harry was stood. He shook his head. "If I'd have been taken to my Mother's sister I may as well have been dead! These 16 years of my life have been a blast and I wouldn't give them up for the world! I should be apologising to you for being so selfish. I'm always thinking about myself an-" Esme automatically stood and pulled him to her.

"Nonsense Harry! We love you and we should have paid more attention to you needs as well as ours!" she exclaimed.

"Why? What's Potter been up to now?" a sarcastic voice asked from the door. Harry spun on his heel and grinned at his Uncle.

"Uncle Sev!" he exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. Severus scoffed but wrapped his own arms around the boy.

"16 year olds don't hug their Uncles Potter!" Harry laughed. It was only Severus who called him Potter, because he was the only thing left close enough to Lily.

He knew Harry disliked the name Potter because he knew he was a Cullen and he knew how he had hated his father when they were at school together.

"Yeah but when they haven't seen them since Christmas I think it's fair!"

Severus chuckled and ruffled the young man's hair. The family watched with a smile. They knew it was nice for Harry to see Severus every now and then.

Carlisle stepped forward.

"It's good to see you again Severus." Severus nodded and shook his friend's hand.

"Another six weeks away from the Dunderheads at Hogwarts and another six weeks I get to spend with my favourite nieces and nephews…I wouldn't miss coming for the world." He said. Harry grinned.

"How's it going at Hogwarts?" Severus scoffed.

"Didn't you just hear the 'Dunderhead' comment? Why do you think I prefer coming here and teaching you? Though I must admit…that Granger girl could give you a run for your money if she actually stopped trying to win _everyone's _approval for once," he said.

Harry's heart bounced. "Granger?" Severus nodded.

"Why?" Harry grinned.

"As in Hermione Granger?" Severus sighed and nodded again.

"Why?" Edward frowned.

"As in the Hermione Granger who you -" Harry nodded. Severus cleared his throat and frowned.

"Why is that chit so bloody important?" Harry grinned.

"I met Hermione four years ago in New Jersey when she went on holiday with her parents. However, when she had to go back we had to move to Canada for a while. So I never got to say goodbye to her." The family nodded sadly but Severus shook his head.

"I have no idea what you saw in the girl." He said. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know…maybe it had something to do with the fact that she's a witch…"

Severus looked deep at the boy then finally shrugged.

"I don't know Harry…Now, enough chatter about that little know – it – all, what have you been doing with your magic?"

* * *


End file.
